


Don't Try to Find Me

by orphan_account



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, Will Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Will writes a letter, signs divorce papers, and leaves his ring at Club TBD in an envelope and Sonny finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Kaylie (@divinehensley on twitter)! Some of these lines were written by her.

"Yeah...yeah, thanks," Will said as he talked on the phone, "I'll see you soon...the plane comes in tomorrow afternoon," he sighed, "Uncle Austin, I'm an adult. I've thought this through...don't worry," he smiled slightly, "I'm excited to finally meet my baby cousin too..."

T listened as Will walked into TBD.

"Yeah...see you soon, love you too," Will hung up. He smiled when he saw T, "Hey, T."

"Hey, man," T said, "Look at you, getting out of the apartment."

"Yeah, I figure...hey, everyone knows already...and everyone has already treated me like dirt, might as well," Will smiled, handing him an envelope, "Sonny left this at home, can you give it to him?"

"Sure," T nodded and smiled when he saw Ari in the stroller, "Hey there, little lady."

Will smiled and walked over, "I, uh...just..." he hugged him tightly.

T blinked in shock, "Uh, okay..." he hugged him back, "Look, dude, I know you're going through a lot but you don't usually hug me-"

"Sorry," Will laughed quietly, wiping his eyes, "I just...things have been messy a-and you've just been there for me. You're a great friend, T."

T looked confused, "Will, what's going on?"

"Things are looking up now," Will told him, "I'm finally doing the right thing and fixing all of this."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are working this out!" T laughed quietly, "I'll give this to Sonny. He'll actually be here in a few minutes, if you want to give it to him yourself."

"Actually, I'm running late," Will smiled at him, "Bye, T."

"Yeah, bye," T said, putting the letter on the counter. He thought about something, "Hey, Will, did you say something about a...plane...?" he trailed off when he saw Will was already gone.

* * *

"Hey," T said when Sonny walked in, "Have you talked to Will recently?"

"Uh...no, why?" Sonny asked, looking through papers. 

"He was acting totally weird when he came in," T said, "He dropped this off for you, said you forgot it at home."

Sonny looked confused and opened the letter, "What the hell?" he demanded. 

"What is it?" T asked. 

Sonny turned the envelope upside down and Will's ring fell out.

"Dude..." T said in shock, "That's Will's." 

Sonny yanked the papers out of the envelope as Paul walked in. 

"Uh...what's going on?" Paul asked.

"SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" Sonny snapped at him, reading them over, "You've got to be..." he trailed off and put the first paper on the counter. 

T grabbed it and looked at him in shock, "You sent him divorce papers?"

"You did?" Paul asked. 

"I didn't send him anything!" Sonny yelled, "He sent them to me..." he trailed off and opened another piece of paper. He recognized Will's handwriting instantly and sat on the stool slowly. 

_ Sonny, _

_ I love you. God, I love you. I'm so sorry fo what I've done to us. You're free. I'm so sorry that I didn't give you the chance to say goodbye to Arianna...but I knew if I came to see you, I'd back out. I can't back out of this. This is what's best for all of us. Now you can be happy with Paul and I can try to make a new home and not mess it up this time. I already got permission from Gabi and Rafe to take Ari with me.  _

_ Don't try to find me or call me. This is a new life for all of us and we won't be able to start that with you calling me.  _

_ All my love,  
_ _ Will _

Sonny ran his hands through his hair, breathing heavily.

"Sonny?" T asked quickly, "What's wrong, man?" he ran around the counter quickly. 

"H-He just...he can't..." he choked out, "He can't leave me," he said in a small voice. 

"Sonny, hey, look at me," T said quickly, "Take deep breaths. In your nose, out your mouth. I think you're having a panic attack, man."

"He just...he left," Sonny whispered, "He left me. He can't...he can't leave me. He just can't." 

"Sonny..." Paul said nervously, "You need to calm down-"

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?!" Sonny yelled. 

"Sonny-" Paul started.

"HE _GAVE UP_ ON US!" Sonny yelled, not caring if the entire club was looking at him, "That what-ifs consumed my thoughts and it caused me to ignore the person who healed me FROM YOU when I came here! You're like a virus, Paul!" he yelled.

"Sonny!" Paul yelled. 

"It's like you've consumed my thoughts!" Sonny yelled, "It's destroyed Will and now it's destroyed our marriage permanently!"

"How is this my fault?!" Paul demanded, "This is your fault and his! I didn't know-"

" **YOU KNEW** I WAS MARRIED!" Sonny yelled, "AND YOU STAYED TO GO AFTER ME! It destroyed him! He thinks I want you and thinks I want to be free of him! He took our baby and left him!" he took a shaky breath, "And I've pretty much let him believe that, haven't I?" he ran his hands through his hair again, breathing heavily.

"You need to sit down and just drink some water-" Paul started.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sonny took a shaky breath. His thoughts were racing and they were all about Will and Ari.

_ "I mean...no offense to that perfect brain of yours," Sonny said as they laid in Will's dorm on his bed, "But AG sounds a little...weird."  _

_ "But Arianna is such a mouthful," Will sighed, resting his chin on Sonny's chest so he could look up into his dark brown eyes.  _

_ Sonny sighed, "You're right," he put his head back on the pillow, "What about Ari?"  _

_ "Ari," Will said, smiling slightly, "I like it."  _

"Oh god," Sonny choked out, running his hands through his hair again, "I can't lose them, I can't..."

_ "You know," Will said as they walked back in the hallway to the Salem Inn, "We'll have to start thinking of places for a real honeymoon. Not that I don't like this..." _

_ "I want to travel somewhere," Sonny said, unlocking the door, "Well," he said and picked Will up easily.  _

_ "SONNY!" Will yelled, holding onto him tightly so he didn't fall, "What the hell are you doing?" he laughed.  _

_ "Traditions," Sonny said simply, kicking the door shut behind them. He walked over and threw Will on the bed then climbed on top of him.  _

_ "You're such a dork," Will laughed against his lips.  _

_ "But I'm your dork," Sonny smiled.  _

_ "Of course," Will smiled at him, "My husband." _

"Shit," Sonny stood up, "I have to go after him," he went to call him and remembered what Will said about his number, "DAMN IT! I don't even know where he's going." 

"I heard him in on the phone when he came in," T said quickly, grabbing his jacket, "He was talking to his uncle, Austin." 

"Switzerland," Sonny grabbed the papers and Will's ring off the counter, "Damn it," he said, running out with T. 

Paul watched after him in shock. 

"How long ago did he leave?" Sonny asked quickly. 

"Just before you came in," T said, "We might be able to catch him." 

* * *

"There was a flight," Sonny said breathlessly as he ran up to the desk, pushing past people, "To Switzerland. Where is it?"

"They're just about to take out," the woman said, "I'm sorry, but the gates are closed." 

"No, there has to be a way to stop it," Sonny said quickly, "My husband and my daughter, they're on that plane. They aren't supposed to be." 

"Sir, is there a reason that could endanger the plane?" she asked. 

"No..." Sonny trailed off.

"Then I'm sorry, I can't help you," she told him.

Sonny walked slowly over to T. He was looking out the window. 

"Is that it?" Sonny whispered, tears in his eyes.

T nodded, watching the plane take off, "There they go," he swallowed. He glanced over at Sonny. He sighed, "You're going after them, aren't you?"

Sonny just nodded .

"Want me to watch the club?" T asked.

Sonny nodded again.

"What are you going to do if he won't come back?" T swallowed.

"He has to come back with me," Sonny swallowed, "He has to."

T sighed, "Just...bring them home, okay?" 

"You're the best," Sonny hugged him quickly.

"Don't you, uh...want to go get some clothes or something?" T asked.

"No," Sonny called, already in line. 

T rolled his eyes, "Idiots," he said under his breath, walking away. He knew this was ridiculous and they were just idiots in love who needed to pull their heads out of their asses. He also knew they were his best friends. 

And he also knew he was going to go back to their apartment, use the spare key, and pack a bag for his idiot boss while he waited to chase after Will all the way to another country.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Austin and Carrie's baby was never named so I'm just going to go ahead and call him Robbie (after Kate's last name, Roberts) because no one in Salem can name their baby something original.

T sighed, looking through the drawers, "How do I know the difference between their clothes..." he trailed off and rolled his eyes when he saw a shirt that looked like it should be a wallpaper design, "Definitely Will's," he said, throwing it in the room. He wasn't about to comment on Will's packing skills considering he forgot his own shirt. T threw more clothes and Sonny's cell phone charger in a bag.

"Will?" someone called.

T walked out and saw Lucas in the doorway, "Uh..."

"T, where's Will?" Lucas asked.

T swallowed nervously, "Um...well, here's the thing..."

"T, tell me what's going on, right now," Lucas told him.

T sighed, "Well..."

* * *

"Damn it," Sonny cursed under his breath. His flight was delayed now. All he wanted to do was hold Will in his arms and it felt like the odds were against him. He leaned his head on the wall as he sat in one of the chairs. 

A bag was dropped in front of him. 

"Thanks, T-" he started and froze when he saw Lucas, "Lucas...hey..." he trailed off. 

"You know, you're a real piece of work," Lucas told him. 

Sonny swallowed, standing up, "I'm going to bring him home, Lucas, I promise."

Lucas shook his head, "You pushed him to do this, you know."

"I know," Sonny took a deep breath, "Lucas, I love your son more than my next breath, you know that." 

"Really? Because lately I've been having a pretty hard time remembering that with the way you've been treating him!" Lucas yelled, "I'm glad he left!" 

"You don't mean that..." Sonny trailed off.

"I hated watching him suffer while you turned into a school girl around Paul. Who, I might add, was the one Will slept with in the first place. But he gets a free pass because he's not married, apparently." 

Sonny gritted his teeth, "You don't even know-" 

"Sonny, you are married... _for now_ ," Lucas said, "He doesn't even take that into considering. He didn't with Will when he tried again and he still hasn't backed off. He's never going to take marriage into consideration. Wake up, Sonny!" 

Sonny stared at him with tears in his eyes. 

"Paul may love you, but the love my son has for you...the love you _crushed_ with every look at Paul...quadruples whatever feelings Paul has," Lucas told him, "No one will _ever_ love you as much as my son. It sickens me that he had to go to another country to make you realize that!" he yelled. 

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you're making a scene," a security guard walked over.

"No problem, I'm leaving anyways," Lucas snapped and looked at Sonny, "I hope he doesn't come back. He'll be happier there anyways," he said before walking away. 

Sonny stared after him in shock and flopped down in the chair, breathing heavily. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, thinking about the divorce papers.

_ Reason for divorce: Infidelity  _

Sonny took a deep breath and tried to relax.

_He didn't even ask for anything,_ Sonny thought bitterly, _We have a **joint bank account** and he asked for nothing from me._

"Flight 104 to Switzerland is now boarding," a woman announced. 

Sonny was out of his seat before "Switzerland" was even announced.

* * *

"I promise, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I find a place," Will smiled, watching as Austin and Carrie's son, Robbie, play with blocks with Ari.

"Oh please, stay as long as you want," Carrie smiled, "You're always welcome here. And Ari seems to be getting along with Robbie." 

"Yeah," Will smiled, leaning on the wall. 

"Will," Austin said, "Carrie will watch them, let's talk."

Will swallowed and nodded, following him out of the house and onto the porch.

"Okay," Austin leaned on the porch raining, "Spill it." 

Will took a shaky breath, "Uncle Austin...you're going to hate me," he choked out. 

"Will, I could never hate you," Austin rolled his eyes, walking over and hugging him. 

Will sniffled, hiding his face in his shirt for a moment, "I'm just like mom."

Austin sighed, "Will, who did you try to kill?" 

"What? No one!" Will said quickly. He pulled away and took a deep breath, wiping his eyes, "I cheated on Sonny." 

Austin sighed, "Damn it, Will." 

"I know, I know, I'm horrible," Will said quickly, "I've already heard it from all of Salem, damn it."

"You aren't horrible," Austin sighed, hugging him again, "Take a deep breath, calm down." 

Will closed his eyes, suddenly reminded of the time he spent here. Austin was there when no one else was. He knew his mother cheated on him before he was born and he knew that she lied to Austin for over a year, saying that he was Austin's son. He knew that Austin saw him as a son...and he knew that when he was really angry at Lucas, he sometimes wished Austin was his father. 

Will took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm good," he whispered. 

"Okay," Austin said, stepping back, "Explain to me why you're here and why you aren't trying to fix your marriage." 

Will looked down, "It can't be fixed." 

"How so?" Austin asked. 

"I cheated on Sonny with the guy he proposed to once," Will swallowed, "And, uh...he turned out to be John Black's son," he said awkwardly. 

Austin sighed, "You do realize that if John and Marlena get back together...you slept with your step-uncle, right? Paul would become Marlena's step-son, which means-" 

"They are back together and I get it," Will said quickly, "Look, we're not blood related...so just...there are bigger things to focus on here." 

"Right, right," Austin said quickly, "But seriously, why are you here?"

"I messed up and Sonny doesn't want me anymore," Will whispered, "He wants Paul. He was his first choice anyways." 

"What?" Austin demanded.

"I..." Will sighed, "He proposed to Paul first...came to Salem...proposed to me and then married me," he whispered, "I was his second choice."

Austin rolled his eyes, "Will, from what I've heard...he waited a year for you." 

"That doesn't matter," Will whispered, "He just wanted to get married and have a family," he swallowed, "I was just convenient. Paul is so much better than me a-and-"

"Will, hey!" Austin said quickly, "You're better than him...you aren't a homewrecker." 

Will rolled his eyes, "Neither is Paul. He didn't know I was married," he crossed his arms. 

"Is he still going after Sonny?" Austin asked.

Will raised an eyebrow. 

"I may have been getting updates from my mom," Austin shrugged. 

Will laughed quietly, "Yes, he is still going after Sonny."

"Then he is a homewrecker," Austin said bluntly and crossed his arms.

"He can have Sonny," Will whispered, "And they can be happy," he shrugged. 

Austin sighed, "Look, I'd sit here and try to convince you to go home, but I know you don't want to hear that."

Will stared at him. 

"We're happy you're here," Austin told him, "And when you're ready to go home...I'll even pay for your ticket," he patted his back, "Let's go inside, it's cold out here."

Will sighed, walking back inside.

_This is what's best,_ Will thought.

* * *

Sonny walked up to the house, his hands in his pockets. He had gotten the address from his mother when he said Will wanted to send a package for Robbie and lost the address...he regretted lying to her, but this was more important. 

Sonny glanced down at his phone at what time it was here and groaned. It was one in the morning...was he really going to do this? He glanced up at the house and saw Will in the top window, getting something out of the bag that was close to there.

He sighed and picked up a pebble and threw it.

_Cheesy,_ Sonny thought to himself.

Will opened the window and his eyes widened when he saw Sonny. He shut the window quickly and closed the curtains.

Sonny sighed, going to walk away. He froze when he heard the door softly open and close and turned around. He sighed in relief when he saw Will walking out. He looked as beautiful as ever and was pulling his jacket tightly around him to shield him from the cold air.

"What the hell?" Will whispered as he walked over.

"I should be asking the same question," Sonny said, "What the hell is the matter with you? You just...send me that and then leave?!" he demanded, "We didn't even talk." 

Will steeled himself, despite wanting to hug Sonny tightly and never let go, "I explained everything in the letter," he told him. 

"That's not..." Sonny trailed off, "Damn it, Will," he sighed, "I was angry, yes. But that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Will looked down, "You _shouldn't_ love me." 

"Don't say that," Sonny walked up to him quickly, "Please..." 

Will swallowed, "If you don't sign the divorce papers, I'll get a lawyer-" 

"Will, I know you still love me," Sonny put his hands on his shoulders, "And I'm so sorry if I made you believe that i didn't leave you," he swallowed, "You are the one that I want, not him."

"I can't let you-" Will started.

"You aren't a burden," Sonny said quickly, "I love you, Will Horton. We're going to move past this...and we're going to be a family."

Will shook his head, "You don't-" 

"I _want_ my family at home," Sonny told him quietly, "Please, just look at me." 

"No," Will whispered. 

"Why not?" Sonny asked.

"Because I know if I look at you I'll start crying," Will whispered. 

"I'll hold you if you start crying," Sonny told him, "I'll hold you regardless."

Will looked up with tears in his eyes. He hugged him quickly just as the tears spilled over. 

Sonny sighed in relief the moment he wrapped his arms around him. He swallowed when he felt a wet spot on his shirt from where Will was starting to cry, "I'm so sorry, Will. Please don't...don't leave me, okay?" 

Will didn't say anything. He just continued to cry and to hold onto Sonny as tightly as he could. 

Sonny felt his own eyes start to fill with tears, "Will, you can't leave me like that. Please don't leave me. Let's just go home a-and we'll fix everything. It'll be okay...just don't leave me. We can get through this." 

Will pulled away and stared at him for a moment and kissed him. His hands went to his cheeks and he kissed him roughly, pressing himself up against his body.

Sonny moaned softly, his hands going around his waist.

"What the hell is going on out here?" someone asked suddenly. 

Will pulled away quickly and his cheeks heated up when he saw his uncle, "Uncle Austin, this, uh...you remember Sonny?" he tried.

Austin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Will Horton, it is one in the morning. I don't care what romantic love scene the two of you are going for. It's cold. Both of you get inside now." 

Will smiled, grabbing Sonny's hand and pulling him inside.

Sonny stared down at their linked hands. He didn't plan on letting go for a while.


End file.
